1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooled sputtering targets and methods for producing such targets. This invention is also related to the field of hot isostatic pressing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sputtering using a hollow cathode is shown in several U.S. patents. Typical of these are U.S. Pats. No. 3,314,873; 3,282,816; and 3,528,902. None of these patents appear to describe target fabrication methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,202 describes a hot isostatic pressing technique for the fabrication of hollow articles such as cutting tools.